


Fifteen and One

by Miss_Paint



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, i guess but i hope not, tw: bad characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Paint/pseuds/Miss_Paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the fifteen people who loves Karkat, admires Karkat or is thankful for Karkat's existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen and One

Feferi

Karkat wasn’t exactly what you would call a close friend, but a good one nonetheless. If you were still alive, or if you were ever to meet him again, you’d give him a big _glubbing_ hug and thank him for being the grouchy leader that united you all.

Eridan

You might have lost all of Karkat’s respect for you when you had your genocidal phase. Luckily, memories don’t change, as you had an enjoyable friendship with him and maybe if you hadn’t died and became a sprite with that bloody land dweller, you’d commend him for sacrificing his time caring for you.

Gamzee

If only you hadn’t become the capricious troll that everyone despises, you are completely sure that you and Karkat would be the best moirails in the universe. Unfortunately, things had to be done, and perhaps the end of your moiraillegiance was for the best.

Equius

Karkat and you were not friends. However, he was a leader, a crabby one, but a leader regardless. At the end of the day, a mutual respect is formed and there are days where you would hit yourself for doubting his requests to collaborate with you.

Vriska

You would laugh at Karkat’s attempts in hating you for being the ‘vile backstabber’ that you are and how both of you had the most odd friendship you had in your life, but he’s gone his own way as a true leader, you’ve gone your own way as the “best fighter”, so what’s the point?

Terezi

You and Karkat had so many potential together, yet you both had to mess it up with the emotional confusion that’s spiraling around. Sometimes you think how different it would be if you both had ended up being matesprits, but maybe it’s better to have a friend that’s understanding rather than an ex who doesn’t want to talk to you at all.

Kanaya

Karkat was your best friend and you felt an unspoken respect for this crabby player. Even so, both of you haven’t interacted as much as you used to, and that should be blamed on your part, but being the sacrificial friend he is, Karkat insists it’s his own fault.

Nepeta

You had a flushed crush for the adorably grumpy Karkat for quite some time, and even if you believe that it seems like it is never going to happen, you’d hope for anything to be next to him again, even if it means a doomed timeline.

Sollux

It sucks that you’re away with your best friend Karkat, or affectionately known as KK to you, but you are thankful for the friendly rivalry that both of you had, even though it consists of immature arguing then reconciling after.

Tavros

You don’t seem to like Karkat very much, and neither does he to you, but you like to think that deep down he misses you, and wants to reunite again like you do. Alas, you’re dead, and you won’t be seeing him for quite a while.

Aradia

You are pretty certain that after your death, Karkat was in no mood to talk to you at all. And you felt fine about that. Now that you’re alive and happy, you’d like to try to befriend him again. But perhaps it’s for the best that you both had separated ways.

Jade

You were convinced that you hated Karkat to the very core, but in the end you were glad that you both ended up being very good friends. You miss him too much and it hurts but for all you know, waiting for a few more while couldn’t hurt, right?

Dave

Sometimes you feel bad that maybe once you reunite with John and Jade, you would become distant with your best friend Karkat. Then later on you would convince yourself that this would never happen, as a friendship like yours and Karkat would never end.

Rose

Karkat and you had never spoke to each other until you both had met in person, and as usual, he had greeted you with his angry demeanor. However he does wish that you became the leader, though a leader like him shouldn’t be replaced in your opinion, sober or not.

John

It’s pretty laughable about how your friendship with this hate-filled leader Karkat had grown, and maybe he might not feel the same way, but you secretly count the days where he’d be back and talk endless rants of hate yet still manage to be a good friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> formatting is hard
> 
> woowoow yes you see this story is inspired by [this fanfiction](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4611064/1/50-People-who-Loved-Raven) which i had read a long time ago, but still love. 
> 
> and i'm not sure if this is worth mentioning but this is actually my first homestuck fanfic and i just hope that it's at least tolerable. 
> 
> there's more homestuck fanfics to come so beware basically and thanks for reading ;)
> 
> (oh i would have put in the a1 trolls and b2 kids to make it longer but the thing is i can't compel myself to so i'm sorry)


End file.
